deadwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie
Trixie (Paula Malcomson) is Al Swearengen's favorite girl at the Gem. Swearengen is often abusive toward her, but she always returns to him and he in turn often shows great affection for her, though not openly. Despite her rather frank and foul-mouthed nature, she is one of the more compassionate members of the camp. When she is nursing Alma and Sofia, she helps Alma kick her dope habit against the wishes of Swearengen. She attempts suicide afterward believing Al will kill her for going against his wishes. Despite her insubordination, Swearengen is most angry because of this attempt to kill herself. She seems not to know her last name, as she asks a receipt to be made to Trixie "the whore" when she made a deposit at the Deadwood bank. In an effort to get out from under Al, she acknowledges Sol Star's affection toward her. At first she is reluctant to foster a romantic relationship on account of being a prostitute, but as she spends more time away from the Gem, she grows closer to Sol Star. While initially Swearengen comes between Star and Trixie, he later releases Trixie back to a sort of apprenticeship at the hardware store, telling her she has to see "her lot's improved." The relationship between Trixie and Star is rekindled when she nurses him back to health after he is shot and with whom she eventually finds employment and romance, but remains devoted to Swearengen and reports back to him on Star's and Bullock's activities and disguising her true feelings for Star. She starts to work at the Hardware store learning accounts. She spends a short time working as a clerk at the bank. She is friends with Ellsworth. On learning he has been killed, marches to the Grand Hotel to shoot Hearst in retaliation, with her top undone and vulva showing to take attention away from her face. She shoots him in the shoulder but does not kill him. Hearst wants her killed in retaliation. Al will not allow it. Instead he kills another prostitute, Jen, who resembles her, to placate Hearst. The character is not based on a single real-life person. The scene of her putting a bullet through the skull of a violent client who astounds all by clinging to life for another half hour, is based on an actual report by John S. McClintock of such an occurrence involving a prostitute at the Gem Theater named "Tricksie." This includes the detail of the doctor inserting a probe through the hole in the man's skull.[3] It is implied Al is in love with her and spurns her later on to have a better quality of life than he could provide her. He verbally attacks Trixie when she casually mentions she'd "like to turn a fuckin' trick" long after she's stopped working as a prostitute, chastising her for not realizing "when her lot's improved." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Deadwood_characters#Trixie Before Deadwood Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Photos See more photos of Trixie here! Category:Characters